chamber_of_kresshfandomcom-20200214-history
Dread Tyrant
The Dread Tyrant was a Harrower-class dreadnought and the original flagship of Darth Arctis. In its final years of service, it was fitted with a devastating lightspeed cannon, making it a frightful sight to any other ship that dared to engage it. The Dread Tyrant served Arctis throughout the entirety of the Great War and period of cold war that followed. It continued well into the years of the renewed conflict, but its service to the Sith Lord came to an end when it was rerouted to Korriban during the Eternal Empire's raid on the planet. Along with several other Imperial ships, the Dread Tyrant was destroyed by the overwhelming power of the Eternal Fleet. Description Design A standard model Harrower, the Dread Tyrant measured 800 meters in length. Armament The Dread Tyrant was equipped with quad laser cannons, turbolaser batteries, ion cannons, proton torpedo bays, and concussion missile launchers. It was later retrofitted with a lightspeed cannon, similar in design to the Gauntlet superweapon. Facilities and accomodations The Dread Tyrant was staffed by a crew of 2,400 and could carry a maximum of 7,300 passengers. Its maximum cargo capacity was approximately 18,000 metric tons. Two of the vessel's upper decks were stripped and refurbished during the Cold War. History Commissioned The Dread Tyrant ''was assigned to Darth Arctis sometime before the start of the Great War. Its first commanding officer was Admiral Sark. Great War Reclamation of Korriban It was among the initial group of dreadnoughts that exited hyperspace into the Korriban system and attacked the space station the Republic had placed in orbit of the Sith holy world. Battle of Hoth The ''Dread Tyrant was also present for the Battle of Hoth, one of many Imperial ships that comprised a sizable armada that ambushed the Republic "super dreadnought", the Star of Coruscant, acting on intelligence provided by the Chiss Ascendancy. Once the battle culminated in the Hoth system, the Star of Coruscant was finally disabled and plummeted onto Hoth's icy surface. Arctis had been heavily involved in the campaign to eliminate the Republic Navy's prized warship since its conception; the final battle over Hoth marked the first time the Sith Lord directed his flagship since the reclamation of Korriban. The Dread Tyrant was one of the very few ships to survive the battle without sustaining any critical damage. Cold War A New Commander At some point after the Treaty of Coruscant was signed, Arctis arranged for Admiral Sark to be promoted to Moff. On Sark's recommendation, the Sith Lord took on a young officer by the name of Vogel to succeed him as the Dread Tyrant's commanding officer. Renovations The Dread Tyrant underwent several modifications during the final years of the Cold War. Arctis had two of its upper decks converted; one was heavily renovated into a massive meditation chamber for the Sith Lord and his apprentices, while the other was decorated quite lavishly and branded the "executive wing". The most significant of these alterations, however, came mere weeks before the Treaty of Coruscant was dissolved. High Command had commissioned the creation of a second prototype of the lightspeed cannon designed by Colonel Rebus of Imperial Intelligence under the code name "Gauntlet." The duplicate's construction was so heavily classified that even the colonel himself was not aware of the duplicate's existence. Upon completion, the cannon was retrofitted onto the Dread Tyrant. Galactic War Reinforcing the First Defense Fleet At the request of Darth Marr, the Dread Tyrant was rerouted to Dromund Kaas to aid the First Defense Fleet in protecting the capital from a number of Republic warships that had entered the system. Once the Dread Tyrant arrived in system, Arctis took to the bridge to personally command his flagship. As they were considerably outnumbered by the First Defense Fleet alone, he correctly assumed the Republic task force was able to hold out against them only due to the leadership of Jedi Master Satele Shan. Destruction Raid on Korriban To be added Category:Ships Category:Dreadnoughts